


好孩子

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 《坏孩子》续篇双人类设定/养父子设定
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	好孩子

“下周见！康纳！”

“下周见！”

“哦对了，来接你那男人是谁啊？车虽然破，人倒是挺帅的啊，他好像每次都来？”

“哦，”康纳转头看了看停在不远处那辆老雪佛兰，他说：“那是汉克。”

他还是不肯叫他“父亲”，尽管这已经是他成为汉克.安德森养子的第二年。

他最终还是成为了汉克的“儿子”，在他被汉克带回去的第二个星期。

老警探以最快的速度办理了正式领养手续，这个沉默乖巧的孩子一如他们初见时候那样，安安静静地跟在他身后看他签各种文书，只有在汉克招呼他上前来做指纹录入的时候他停滞了一下，揣在上衣口袋里的手指下意识蜷起来。

但他的“父亲”在前台催促他。

“康纳！快一点！”

所以他最终还是慢吞吞走了过去，任由汉克握着他的手把食指按在指纹采集器上。

采集完成，资料确认，从此，他成了汉克.安德森的养子。

从头到尾，他们谁也没有提那一个晚上的事。

然后，仅仅隔了一个月，他被塞进了汉克为他对接好的学校。

学校是汉克选的，离家有3小时的车程，专业也是汉克挑的，毫无意外是警察。

男孩什么也没说，听话地任由汉克.安德森为他安排好所有事。

“真是个好孩子。”

杰弗瑞第一次见到这孩子的时候就忍不住赞叹，他甚至感慨汉克是走了什么狗屎运能“捡”到这么乖巧懂事的一个儿子。

事实上，康纳的确是个优秀的好孩子，虽然相对来说依旧显得内向而腼腆，不大说话，但他入学后成绩优异，学什么都很快，他有着比其他孩子更机敏的观察力和记忆力，体能和敏捷性也不输给任何同龄人，当然，汉克知道他为此付出了多少努力。

很快，康纳.安德森不负所望成了他养父的骄傲，汉克毫不怀疑几年以后这孩子必定能成为一个比他更优秀的警探，汉克希望他今后能往谈判专家的方面发展，他观察到这孩子在这方面天赋过人，不过，唯一让汉克有些头疼的，是康纳一直也不愿意叫他“父亲”。

他总是叫他“汉克”，有时候还会叫他“警官”“副队长”，但就是不会叫他“父亲”。

对此，除了苦笑，汉克一点办法也没有。

他大致能猜到是为什么，因为他们从一开始，就已经超越了“父子”的界线。

从康纳成为他的养子以后，整整一年，他们谁也没有提过那件事。

但不提，不代表忘记，他依旧还很清晰的记得那天晚上发生的事，男孩身上潮湿的水汽、慢慢变得灼热的体温、甚至压抑的喘息和眼泪他都记得一清二楚。

可这是不对的。

“这是不对的，康纳…我们不能这样。”

他将康纳从他身上推开，在他将康纳带回家的第二天，这孩子又一次在半夜溜进房间钻进他的被窝的时候。

“不可以，康纳…”

他费了不少劲才把他们之间的距离拉开。

“为什么？”男孩茫然的看着他，好像不明白自己做错了什么，“我想跟你做爱，像昨天那样。”

他说着，像一只猫一样灵活的去搂他的脖子。

“不行！！”

汉克再次将他推开。

这是不道德的，我是你父亲，你不能这样下去……他有很多理由可以解释为什么不行，但他半天没说出口来，直到康纳眼里的渴望一点一点黯淡下去。

“我知道了。”

男孩垂下眼睛，乖顺的爬下床，赤着脚离开了他的房间。

那天以后他以最快的速度给康纳联系了学校，而康纳再也没有过任何“逾越”的行为。

他们像一对真正的父子一样相处。

平常康纳住校，偶尔会发信息跟他说一些日常，他忙着案子，很少回复。周末他会开车接男孩回家，路上顺便去采购，然后做晚餐，带相扑出去散步，晚上在球赛开始前讨论一下学校的事情，偶尔也说说他的案子。

天气好的时候他会在屋外的院子里教康纳一些格斗技巧，又或者去射击俱乐部练练枪法，康纳是个优秀的孩子，从不会令他失望，而他也努力让自己表现得像个称职的父亲，极尽所能的把自己所有的一切都给予这个男孩，只是他尽量让自己不去注意到康纳偷偷看他的眼神，就像那天晚上，他假装不知道康纳在他卧室外站了很久。

但其实，他们在一起的时间并不算太多。

他总是很忙，又或者说他总是让自己很忙，忙点好，只有在垃圾场令人作呕的血腥和检验仓消毒水的呛人气味中，他才能不去多想那些有的没的。

某个周末的时候康纳打了电话过来说临近考试，这周不回来了，当时他正忙于一桩连环杀人案，匆匆忙忙应了一句就挂了。

这一忙就是两个星期，等案子结了终于能够喘口气的时候，他才意识到他几乎已经有快三个周没见过康纳了。

这小子,也不知道给我打个电话…

汉克嘀咕了一声，在下一个路口，将车调转了方向。

今天周末，康纳这周也没有回来，似乎有打过电话，但他有些记不清了，他实在太忙，忙起来什么也顾不上，这也是他前妻时常埋怨他的地方，现在突然放松下来，他才发现他有点想念他的养子。

不、不是有点，是非常。

也才一年，从这孩子进入到他的生活之中，但他几乎都快不记得在这之前他是怎么过的，有些东西一旦得到就会食髓知味，比如陪伴。

毫无疑问他是喜欢这种陪伴的，康纳是个安静乖巧的孩子，比同龄的孩子更成熟懂事，汉克当然知道这是为什么，他再没见过比康纳更让人心疼的孩子了，他恨不得把一切美好的东西都给他的养子，但实际上，他却感觉自己从康纳这里得到的更多，因为康纳，他又有了想要好好活下去的希望。

但最近…很明显的，康纳跟他疏远了一些。

是我太忽视他了，一边把车驶向学校，汉克一边想着，这周他应该把康纳接回家，然后好好谈谈。

他用警官证进了校园，穿过篮球场就径直朝宿舍区走去，那时已是下午，底特律的冬季天黑得很早，空气中带着一种快要下雪的清冷。

康纳的宿舍在B栋24-2，走廊尽头，汉克来过几次，穿过走廊的时候他在想不如今晚就去吃那家墨西哥菜吧，康纳很喜欢那家的卷饼，但他又有些怀念在家里厨房温暖的灯光下跟康纳一起吃晚饭的感觉。

好在走廊不长，这些问题可以稍后再考虑，汉克站在门前整理整衣领，他没有提前打电话，因为他相信他的好孩子这会儿应该在宿舍，看书或者做一些案例的分析，想到康纳专注起来会不自觉咬着鼻头的样子，汉克的嘴角不自觉有些上翘。

他抬手打算敲门，但…里面一些隐约的声响却让他的手停了下来，那是一种急促的、带着些鼻音的喘息，混杂着男孩子含糊不清的低语…作为一个过来人汉克不会猜不出是什么情况。

“康纳！！”

怒气在理智反应过来之前席卷了他的脑子，他推开门——是的，那道门根本就没关紧，像是迫不及待之下被随手掩上的一样——他看到他的养子被压在墙上，手搂在一个金发男孩的脖子上，他那件白色衬衣被卷起来一截，牛仔裤松松垮垮地褪下去了些，露出精瘦而结实的腰，那男孩的手就在康纳赤裸的腰上摩挲着，略微卷曲的头发埋在康纳的颈侧……

“你在做什么！”

汉克的脸色沉了下去。

两个被惊扰到的人慌忙分开，确切说，是那个金发男孩子慌慌张张地放开了怀里的人，他手忙脚乱地扯着衣摆往下遮，不过这种欲盖弥彰的行为只会让汉克更敏锐地捕捉到他宽大运动裤下鼓起的小帐篷，倒是康纳并没显露出一丝惊慌或者羞赧，慢条斯理的整理好自己的衬衣和发丝。

“你怎么来了？”他问到，同时又冲那男孩示意了一下，“汉克.安德森，我父亲。”

那孩子尴尬的点头打招呼，汉克视若未见，他只盯着康纳，盯着他养子平静的蜜糖色眼睛。

“你有三个星期没回家了，康纳。”他说，“跟我回去。”

“今天不回去。”

这次，他的好孩子又一次回绝了他，过了两秒，又才勉勉强强敷衍地补充了一句：“晚上还有课。”

汉克不记得自己是怎么离开那栋宿舍楼的，在康纳若无其事地问他“还有什么事吗”以后。

他一路超速的把车驶离了学校，满脑子都是那男孩遮在腿间的手和康纳有些红肿的嘴唇。

他们接吻了，毫无疑问。

汉克很难解释自己为什么对此生气，因为他们接吻了？不不，这很正常，康纳不是小孩子了，这很正常。因为康纳喜欢男人？这不是理由，他明明就知道康纳喜欢男人，他不会介意这个，这样挺好的，汉克对自己说，康纳就应该是这样，他应该忘记掉以前那些操蛋的事，他应该有自己的恋人，去约会，去恋爱，去享受他值得拥有的人生。

而不是在一个半截入土的老头子这里虚耗下去。

只是…当那个画面出现在他眼前时他突然感到很难接受，就像是魔鬼用三叉戟在戳他心里最软的那块肉……

他没直接回家，而是去了吉米酒吧。

自从“收养”了康纳以后，他来酒吧的次数减少了很多，往常那些酒友们都常常打趣他成了个“居家好男人”。

但他知道他不是，好男人不会对自己的养子做那样的行为，而他不仅做了，还无数次的回忆起来，他想过忘掉这操蛋的事，但偏偏越想忘掉就越记得清楚，他甚至还梦见过，梦见过康纳骑在他身上，搂着他的脖子呻吟起伏，梦见他像个发情的野兽一样狠狠操他的养子，直到他在强烈的痉挛和射精的快感中醒过来，再将这种龌龊的梦境埋藏进记忆的深渊之中。

本质上，我和那些人没有区别，他想，我和那些伤害康纳的男人没什么分别，只不过我伪装得更仁慈一些。

拿酒精将自己灌得半醉以后，汉克才离开了酒吧开车回家，回到家就一头倒在了床上。

也许是酒精的缘故，他睡着得很快，却睡得并不安稳，一些零碎而迤逦的梦境总困扰着他。

他梦见康纳，梦见那个荒唐的夜晚，男孩温润柔软的皮肤和小羊一样无助而绵软的呻吟，但又好像并不完全是这样，有时候梦里的康纳是穿着警校的衣服，在他面前一粒一粒的解开金属纽扣，松开皮带…

男孩爬上来的时候手脚轻得像猫，汉克梦见那双修长的手臂搂着他的脖子，椰油沐浴露的味道钻进他鼻孔，又发酵成吉米酒吧的黑羊威士忌，酒精点燃欲望，他把手放在康纳脑后，压着男孩的头粗暴地接吻，舌头尝到一点点漱口水的柑橘甜味时他觉得他硬了，本能让他挺着腰朝压在他胯下柔软的部位顶了几下，然后伸手去搂男孩的腰，却突然楼了个空，接着他发现自己好像漂浮在半空中一样，他向下看，看见他的养子骑跨在那个金发男孩的身上起伏，他们的肢体都纠缠在一起，放肆的呻吟传进他耳朵，这声音听太过于真切，以至于他睁开了眼睛。

“康纳？！！”

操…

他想，我就知道…

“下去！”

这次他有些怒了，却说不清是因为梦里的康纳骑在别人身上还是因为现实中的康纳骑在他身上。

但年轻人并没有乖乖听话。

“你刚才吻我了，Daddy…”

他用那双带着湿气的眼睛无辜地望着汉克，却故意用上了这个他平时从不肯叫出的称谓。

汉克从喉咙中发出一声怒吼。

“你做梦了吗？”男孩的手抚摸向年长者的胸口，他问：“你梦里见什么了？你好像很生气？”

汉克闭上眼，他不可能回答“因为我梦见了你在跟别人做爱”。

“你是在生我的气吗？Daddy…”

这个称谓再一次刺痛了汉克。

他在生气吗？毫无疑问是的，但他无法解释这其中的原因。

“滚出去！”他沙哑着嗓子咆哮，他说：“如果你想找人操你的屁股，找你男人…或者随便什么人都行！”

这句话听起来粗鄙极了，他平常绝不可能对康纳说出这种话，但今天他偏偏说了，与其说是斥责，不如说更像是发泄。

康纳笑了起来。

“您在吃醋，”他说，“我还以为你不在乎？”

他的语调轻快得像一只鸟，刚叼走窗台上面包屑的那种，但他下身却像一条妖娆淫荡的蛇，柔软的臀肉正好压在汉克半勃起来的部位上，不安分地扭动着。

“我不喜欢他，汉克，”他说，“他，或者他们，每一个我都不喜欢…我想要的只有您，Dadyy…”

康纳将头埋下去，贪婪地呼吸着成年男人颈间的气息，雪茄、威士忌、香水…还有一点点沐浴露的气味，很显然他父亲在去接他之前还专程洗了澡换了衣服，也许对于汉克而言这会是他所期待的、和养子的一个愉快周末，他们会去有钢琴伴奏的音乐餐厅，一边吃法式香烤小羊排一边喝着白兰地，好孩子会和往常一样，陪他的“父亲”聊聊最近警局的案子又或者学校下周的考核？

但是，这并不是康纳所期待的。

他想要的是别的东西。

“摸一摸我…Dadyy…”

男孩呓语般的呢喃着，他靠过来，牵了老警探的手往下，汉克鬼使神差的没有挣开，他摸到被濡湿的棉质短裤和布料下滚烫的凸起。

“是的、就这样…父亲…”

康纳扭动起来，手指灵活地将内裤的边缘勾下，那根硬胀的小东西就落到了汉克手里，滚烫的、充满青春的生命力，年长者下意识将手指收拢，足够敏感的滑腻和火热就这样被包裹在粗糙的掌心中一跳一跳地勃动着。

“啊…对…就是这样…Dadyy…”

男孩呻吟出来，像只发情的猫咪往他父亲身上蹭，将那根肉棒不断往男人手掌中递送，舒服得连眼睛都眯了起来。

“再多一点…Dadyy、啊、再快点…好棒”

他仰着头在汉克怀里放肆呻吟，带着一种胜利者的骄傲，凸起的乳尖就抵在男人胸口上，像熟透了只待采摘的葡萄被夏天的日头晒得烫烫的，碾着年长者粗糙、布满伤疤的胸膛，好像随时可能会破掉、从里面流出诱人的浆汁来，汉克强忍住想要狠狠咬上去的欲望，只将注意力放在掌心那根跳动着的小东西上。

康纳还在呻吟喘息，年轻人短促的呼吸像低温火苗烧灼着他皮肤，点燃沉睡的本能，也唤醒了汉克一直想要忽略的记忆，他曾听到过这样的喘息，是的，不止一次，在他路过他养子卧房门口的时候，他听见康纳压抑而急促的声音，夹杂着含混不清的“Hank”这个名字。

他知道，他一直都知道…

突然这呻吟陡然拔高，变成一声带着鼻音的尖叫，男孩整个人哆嗦着，交代在了年长者的掌心里。

我这是干了什么啊？！

直到康纳的喘息变得绵软汉克才清醒过来，该死的…为什么他又做了这样的事…

他尴尬的僵直在那里，掌心里湿漉漉的滑腻让他懊恼不已，但他的养子却像一只吃饱喝足的猫一样搂住他的脖子用那头柔软的棕发蹭他的下巴。

“好棒…Dadyy…”

他呓语一样的呢喃着，汉克试着将他推开。

“别这样…康纳这样…不对…”

“为什么…”男孩又一次缠了上来，“为什么？我很舒服，Dadyy…只有你…其他人都不行，我试过，谁也不行，我没办法高潮，我甚至硬不起来，只有想着你…想着你的阴茎，你插入我，用力的操我…”

康纳呢喃着将男人的手引到腿间，汉克摸到一处火热柔软的入口，湿漉漉的收缩着，像他梦见过的那样…

哦不…

他下意识想要缩回手，但康纳没让他来得及，男孩沉下腰，软滑的穴口吞入了男人指节的一半。

“嗯…Daddy…”

男孩眯起眼发出满足的叹息，汉克感觉手指陷入了一块滚烫的黄油里，那些层层叠叠的软褶将他手指紧紧裹住，一收一缩地往里吮吸…

…该死…别这样…

他的呼吸变得粗重，粗糙的指节卡在柔软娇嫩的腔道中动也不敢动，但康纳显然并不满足于此，他摇晃着屁股扭动起来。

“啊、好棒…是父亲的手指…”

那个紧窄的小穴几乎是在主动操着男人的手指，随着男孩的扭动，汉克甚至能感觉到里面满满的润滑液都在顺着手指流出来，显然康纳今晚是“早有准备”，也许是在浴室…想到自己睡着的时候，他的养子正在浴室里咬着唇生涩地往自己屁股里灌润滑剂，汉克就觉得下身一阵阵充血发烫…

但是不行…

“不、别这样…康纳…不可以…”

老警探从喉咙里发出压抑的低吼，不要再继续下去，这太荒唐了…不行…

“为什么？”

康纳又一次问，他眨了眼，这孩子天生长了一张能让人放松警惕的、乖巧温驯的脸，他每次看你的时候那双深棕色的眼睛都无辜得像一只什么都不懂的幼犬，尽管他下身正淫荡地吞吐着一个男人的手指。

“为什么？Daddy不想跟我做吗？”

他眼里充满懵懂的疑惑与委屈，汉克竟不知道该怎么开口，他想说这是不应该的，可他们明明早已经发生过了，他想说我只把你当成我的孩子，但这“孩子”却不止一次的出现在他的春梦里搂着他交媾缠绵，就连现在…他也早就可耻的硬了…

康纳当然也察觉到了这一点，男孩的手指灵巧地顺着老警探的裤腰伸了进去…

“忍得很辛苦吧…Daddy…”

他捉住了那根滚烫的性器，像是得到了一直渴望的珍宝一般满足的吐出一声叹息。

他等了很久了，他曾经很多次躲在自己的小房间里，抱着他养父的外套、幻想着被这根巨龙操弄到痉挛，他承认他离不开这个，从那天过后他就一直渴望着它，只有被它填满他才觉得自己是活着的、真实而温暖的，这种着了魔一样的渴望无论他自慰上多少次也不能得到缓解，他需要的不是自己的手指是汉克.安德森的阳具。

“…好棒…它变大了Daddy，我的手都握不住…”

男孩用手指顺着攀上了柱身虬结的青筋，鼻腔里发出满足的哼吟，他用指甲轻轻撩刮敏感的铃口，将那儿流出的前液涂抹在男人胀大的伞头…

“康纳！”

汉克喘息着咆哮出来，情欲几乎在脑子里炸开了锅，他没法再去考虑什么，理智命令他滚开，你这禽兽，离这男孩远远的…但欲望却让他现在只想把这孩子摁在床上，扯开他的双腿狠狠操进去…他自找的！是的、他自找的！

“我在呢…父亲…”

康纳丝毫没有被男人暴涨的怒气吓到，烫呼呼的手掌握住他养父的阴茎，像发烧一样嫣红的唇张开来，一开一合。

他说：“您现在要操我了吗？Daddy…”

汉克给他的回答是将他狠狠的按在床板上，男孩的后颈被老警探的大手牢牢擒住，这姿势令他动弹不得，男人高大的身躯从他背后压上来。

“我以为你是个好孩子，康纳…你明明一直都是…”

他听见他的养父在他耳边痛苦的质问，与此同时他感觉到那根硬胀的阴茎在抵在他腿间，光是那滚烫的温度和沉甸甸的分量就已经足够让他发狂。

康纳笑了起来。

“但您知道我是什么人…您知道…”他闭上眼睛，夹紧腿去感受他渴望了很久的东西，他说：“我是个坏孩子…一直都是…Daddy…”

惩罚我吧，父亲，哪怕您会讨厌我、会将我赶走，但至少今天，请惩罚我，用阴茎狠狠的操进我的身体里，让我记得这种感觉…

然后，如愿以偿的，他感受到那根可怕的肉刃一点一点挺入了进去。

好胀…痛…太痛了…

兴许是回忆太温柔，又或者渴望太强烈，时隔了一年，他才发现他竟然忘记了他养父的尺寸，疼痛让他张着嘴大口呼吸，似乎肺里的空气都被那根东西顶了出来，他的手指紧紧抓着床单，眼圈不自觉地发酸。

“这就是你要的吗？康纳…”

他的养父在他耳边喘息着质问，还没容他适应，挤进去大半的东西已经开始缓缓律动起来，一下一下，力度足以将他顶得耸动起来，他努力放松身体，却突然很想哭，因为疼痛却也因为甜蜜，因为他终于得到了，他渴望了整整一年的东西。

“是的…这就是…”

这就是他想要的，从那次以后就一直想要，他知道自己从来就不是什么好孩子，他努力学习，让自己变得优秀，成为出类拔萃的好孩子，这一切都只是为了这个男人…汉克.安德森…

他爱他…

不是尊敬也不是感激，他爱他，一个过于早熟的孩子很清楚爱这种东西一旦陷入就万劫不复，但他还是从第一夜跟他回家的时候就知道自己爱上了这个人，飞蛾一样义无反顾地扑向十八年来唯一让他感觉到温暖的火焰。

他要的不是一个完美的父亲，不是一个崇拜的偶像，他想要得到这男人，他想跟他做爱，感受他的阴茎将他操开、在他身体里喷射出浓稠的精液…

他不是什么好孩子，从来不是，在汉克.安德森的身下，他只想做个贪心的婊子。

“用力操我…Daddy…”

让我感受到疼痛，让我记得这感觉，永远也不要忘记…

“操…康纳…该死的…”

将阴茎整根挺入后，汉克突然莫名的感到愤怒起来，他不清楚这怒火的来源是男孩夹杂着痛苦的呻吟还是来源于他对自己的失望，他终究还是做了这样的事，他上了自己的养子，而他竟然还欲罢不能…

男孩整个身体都烫呼呼的，裹紧他的紧窄腔道内更是灼热滚烫，偏偏又湿得一塌糊涂，让他一操进去就再也停不下来，他像个野兽一样将康纳的臀拉高在他身上狠狠抽送，汗水滴落在男孩精悍漂亮的腰上，顺着腰侧那颗棕色的小痣滑下去，这让汉克又心猿意马地想起今天下午看到的那一幕来，康纳的衬衣被高高地推上去，腰身在另一个男孩手掌中扭动，他想起了他的梦，梦里的康纳在另一个男人身上起伏…

所以，那些男孩子，他的那些“男友”们——他甚至不知道有多少——也这样进入过他吗？也这样用粗壮的阴茎狠狠贯穿过他的小穴、逼他发出沙哑的呻吟，把精液灌进他肚子里吗？

汉克突然觉得狂躁，他不愿意去想那样的画面，但脑子里却偏偏出现了更多，康纳卧室里偶尔传来的喘息，男孩运动裤下鼓起的小帐篷，交缠的唇舌…不、该死的…

“汉、汉克…？啊…啊！啊嗯！不要…”

感觉到身体里新的一轮更凶猛的抽送，康纳有些吃不消了，他在汉克顶进去的时候就又射了一次，现在还敏感得很，更别说久违的性事令身体里一寸黏膜上承受的摩擦都似乎被放大了。

“Daddy…”

他回过头相求他的养父轻一些，却看到那双蓝色眼睛里布满红色血丝，男人像一头狂怒的雄狮一样看着他。

“你叫他们什么？”

“什么…”

康纳一时间有些没能反应过来。

“你的那些男友…他们操你的时候，你叫他们什么…”

“名、名字…”

男孩被顶得结结巴巴的回答。

其实并没有，他的那些男友，他从未与他们做过，同龄的男孩在他看来幼稚得可笑，随便哄哄就对他迷得死心塌地。

一开始他也想过试试，跟其他男孩或者甚至酒吧年长的陌生男人，到后来他完全就是为了惹他“父亲”生气…当然他也会跟那些人亲热，可他宁愿用手甚至舌头帮他们弄出来，也不愿意再让人进到只属于汉克.安德森的“领地”。

不过…他却不会告诉他的养父这些…

“你妒忌了吗？Daddy…”男孩摇晃着屁股发出愉快的呻吟，他说：“你以为呢？你以为他们会操进我的身体里，让我哭着叫他们‘Daddy’吗？…”

“闭嘴！”

丑恶的念头被揭穿，男人恼羞成怒，只能用更凶狠的撞击来打断，康纳被他顶得哑着嗓子哭出来，但却又死性不改地在汉克稍稍放缓一些后继续挑衅他的养父。

“我不会的，Daddy…”他说，“我同他们做爱，两个或者三个，我让他们轮流一起操我，轮流将精液射进我的肚子里…但我却无法高潮…我只想着你…只有你能满足我…”

闭嘴…

不要再说了…

别再说下去…

他不想再听见，他承认他是妒忌了，当他的大脑向他描绘出那样的画面，他恍惚觉得看见了他的好孩子骑在那些年轻男孩们身上被操得腿都合不上的样子，又恍惚一转眼回到他不止一次梦见过的画面，他将精液射在康纳脸上，让白浊顺着男孩漂亮的睫毛滴落下去…

“该死的！”

别说了、别让我去想…

他抽身出来，将康纳翻过来，狠狠的吻上去用唇舌堵住了男孩的嘴，再一次顶进去的时候他感觉康纳在他怀里弓起身体僵直了数秒…

又射了？

汉克伸手去摸，男孩的小腹下一阵阵抽动，但那根性器却再也射不出什么来，康纳张着嘴哆哆嗦嗦的就这样达到了一次干性高潮，而汉克也被他突然强烈收缩的内壁夹得再也忍不住，按着康纳的腰狠狠抽送了数十下就想退出来。

“不、等等…”

感觉到那根硬挺的肉刃开始抖动着急迫的往外撤，康纳当然知道汉克也到了紧要关头。

“别出去…汉克…”

男孩将双腿紧紧缠在他养父的腰上，挺起腰将那根性器吞吸得更深。

“射在里面…Daddy…”像他们的第一次那样，他说，“我想要你，汉克…我会做你的好孩子，求你…给我…Daddy…”

随即，微凉的精液浇在了男孩滚烫的肠壁上…

当一切激烈的情事都平复下来以后，这个荒唐的夜晚已经过去了一般，汉克怀中的男孩早已经累得陷入了昏睡，男孩身上斑驳的吻痕和腰臀上的淤青一半来自于他们开始时的那一场疯狂，而另一半来自于在浴室的第二次。

究竟为什么会发展成这样呢…

汉克叹了口气，但却意外地并没有太多后悔，反倒是有种如释重负的轻松。

窗外，那场酝酿已久的初雪不知在什么时候已悄无声息地落了下来，凝在窗上的白雾让房间里暧昧温暖的气息更加明显，明天醒来该如何面对康纳汉克还没想好，他只知道从今天以后，康纳已经不可能再单纯的是他的“好孩子”了。

只不过，他不知道的是当他踏着篮球场边的灯火从校园的黄昏中走过时，他的好孩子正倚在窗边看着他。

男孩看着年长者的步伐踏过冬日第一场雪的前奏，唇边洋溢起一抹微笑，然后，他扯开了衬衣的第二颗扣子，转头对刚刚带着耳机偷偷瞄他的室友眨了眨眼——

“嘿，吉姆，想试试kiss吗？”


End file.
